A Little Help
by Beagle Bug
Summary: Katie Johnson is 16 year old who's situation has forced her to become a prostitute. It is her first night out and the first man who pulls up, is very strange. He has glasses, wheat colored hair, and a piece of hair that defy's gravity. Can Katie be saved by her country before her innocence is lost? He is a hero after all... Rated T for mentions of prostitution. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction! I have two term papers to write this weekend! Instead, I wrote this...**

**Yeah, I know. Procrastinating is bad, blah, blah, blah.**

**Anyways, country/citizen stories are my favorite so I wanted to write one! It will be three chapters, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, do you think I would be here? No. I would be realeasing Hetalia episodes everyday... Needless to say, I do not own Hetalia. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie shivered. She was wearing a short, black strapless dress with a low V-neck. She wore fishnet stockings and black high heels. A gust of wind blew through the dark November streets, and chilled the sixteen year old on the street corner. Her curly brown hair was pulled up in a bun. A tear escaped her eye and she unwrapped her arms to quickly wipe it away.

Tonight was Katie's first night on the streets. Unfortunate circumstances had led her to this moment. Scantily clad on the street corner of Portland, Oregon at 11:30 at night in the middle of November. She was waiting for a car to stop next to her and ask how much she charged. She would then step into the car and be taken to a hotel, house or apartment where her innocence would be taken by a strange man for a couple hundred dollars.

It was her first night as a prostitute.

It's not like this was the first solution she had come to. This was her last option, and she felt as though she was going to be sick. But she had to be brave. This was going to help with the bills and all her other expenses. Plus, it's not like she had anyone else to rely on.

A black car silently drove up to the corner and came to a stop. Katie's bottom lip trembled but she sucked it up and sauntered up to the passenger's window. The window rolled down to reveal a young man about 25, with wire rimmed glasses and wheat colored hair. Katie swallowed her bile and forced a smile.

"Do you like what you see sir? It's 300 for the full package," she said.

Katie prayed the man would shake his head and drive off, she prayed that she wouldn't have to sell her body for 300 dollars. However, no such luck.

The man gave her a sad smile and leaned over to open the door. Katie took a deep breath and got in. The car's interior was fancy. The seats were made of leather and the stereo system looked more expensive than what she was selling her body for. Again she felt ill. She glanced over at the stranger, noting the hair on top of his head that refused to lay with the others. When they came to a red light, he turned his head to observe her.

"You must be freezing," he noted.

Startled by the sudden lack of silence, Katie nodded.

The stranger smiled warmly, "Well you can't be looking like that where we're going so we're going to have to get you something more suitable."

The light turned green and the stranger turned his attention back to the road. Katie blinked at him. What did he mean not suitable? Wasn't the whole point to take the clothes off? Katie continued to stare at the man for the rest of the trip, wondering what the night held in store for her.

* * *

They finally arrived at an outlet mall that was fairly empty, considering the time. The man parked the car and walked around to the other side. Katie didn't know if she was allowed to get out or not so she remained in the car. The man opened the door and smiled at her.

"I could carry you, but that may be a bit degrading," he joked.

Nodding, Katie scrambled out of the car and back into the biting cold. The man shut the door behind her and walked into the mall like it was any other normal night. Like an obedient puppy, Katie followed him. He continued walking to a clothing department and headed straight for the juniors section without a word. When they arrived he told her to pick out some jeans, a t-shirt, some "normal shoes", and a jacket. Katie protested.

"Sir, I don't understand. I won't be able to pay you back so why-?"

The man cut her off, "Listen, little dudette. If I didn't want to do this I wouldn't, trust me. You won't need any of that," he said gesturing to her outfit. "And I want you to be comfortable."

Katie was confused, but nodded anyway and went about selecting clothes. After she had made her selections, the man insisted she try them on. She walked out of the changing room and the man nodded his approval. Katie had selected Black converse, some skinny jeans, a plain blue t-shirt and a black jacket.

He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her along after him to the checkout line. The clerk there was about to protest at checking out clothes Katie was wearing, but when the man slapped two hundred dollar bills on the counter, they had no problems. The man smiled and thanked the clerk and pulled Katie along behind him. They re-entered the car and Katie began to feel nervous again, wondering where he was taking her. The man seemed kind enough, so Katie dared a question.

"Sir," she began hesitantly. "Where are we going?"

The man smiled, "Well, I was going to dinner with some friends before I picked you up so that's where we are headed. Don't worry though, they are some cool people," he assured when he saw her panicked face.

Katie contemplated this. She decided to ask another question.

"My name is Katie. What's yours?"

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones," he replied.

* * *

**That's it for now! I will update tommorow :) I hope you all enjoyed it~**

**Please reveiw! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised here is chapter two! This may end up being one or two chapters longer then I originally said, but blame that on my over-active imagination!**

**Now is the part when I respond to reveiws:**

**layfayette722: Thanks for the reveiw! Yeah, there aren't a lot of country interacts with citizen stories, but they're my favorite :)**

**And now is the part where I respond to the followers and favorite alerts:**

**Thank you guys soooo much! Leave me a reveiw so I can improve and write you better stories ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They pulled up to a fancy Italian restaurant. The valet opened both their doors for them, and took the keys from Alfred. There was a man in a suit waited by the doors. Katie was surprised to see that he looked exactly like Alfred, but instead of a hair sticking up, this man had a single curl that went against the rest of his hairstyle.

"You're late again Alfred," the man said quietly. "Everyone is waiting inside."

"Sorry bro!" Alfred replied cheerfully. "Something came up."

Alfred gestured at Katie who had been partially hiding behind him. The man noticed her for the first time and looked at Alfred inquisitively.

"Alfred, who's this?"

"About that…" Alfred moved forward and pulled the man off to the side, and whispered in his ear. The man's eyes flickered to Katie and looked very sad as Alfred continued to talk. When Alfred finished, the man nodded at him and pointed at the door.

"You better go warn them then. I'll talk with Katie, five minutes should be enough," he said.

Alfred brightened up, "Thanks bro! I knew I could count on you!"

"Just hurry up will you? I'm starving."

"Kay! Hey Katie? This is my brother Mathew; he is going to watch you for a bit while I talk to our friends. Then we can dig into an awesome meal!" Alfred said as he bounded into the restaurant.

Katie was alarmed. Despite the circumstances of her meeting Alfred, she felt an odd feeling of trust towards the man. It was almost as if she had known him all her life. But being left with Mathew was different. She didn't feel the same instant trust as she did with Alfred.

"It's really nice to meet you Katie," Mathew smiled.

"Likewise," Katie replied quietly.

"You don't need to be scared Katie. Our colleagues are a bit odd, but no one is going to harm you," he assured her.

Katie allowed herself to smile and relax, pushing her fears to the back of her mind. She trusted Alfred, and Alfred trusted these people.

"Are you and Alfred twins?" Katie asked.

"Basically," Mathew explained, "But I'm the older one, no matter what he says."

Katie laughed softly and Mathew smiled at her.

"You should laugh more often Katie. It suits you," he complimented.

Katie blushed and murmured out a thank you. Mathew glanced at his watch.

"I think Alfred has had long enough," Mathew said offering his arm. "Shall we?"

Katie nodded and shyly took his arm. As they walked into the restaurant, Mathew leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You know, I'm not usually the confident one. So during dinner, make sure you don't forget me," he whispered.

"What do you mean-?"

Katie was cut off by a loud British voice.

"…not a puppy Alfred! What if she finds out? What are you going to do then?"

"Listen Artie, she is one of mine. What if it was one of yours? What would you do? What would any of you do?" Alfred retorted.

Mathew and Katie turned the corner to see Alfred and seven other men seated at a table. Alfred was staring down a fuming British man that sat across from him.

Mathew cleared his throat to gain the others attention but to no avail. After several times nobody noticed. Katie decided to try for herself, and quietly coughed once. Eight heads whipped to stare at her. Suddenly Katie felt like she did her first day of school, when all the other children stared at her for walking in late.

"Um, hello," she mumbled, hiding half her face behind Mathew.

Alfred grinned and pointed to the two seats next to him.

"Katie, Mattie! You two can sit by me!" Alfred grinned.

Katie couldn't make her legs move. She had to be gently tugged by Mathew in order to move to the seat. When she and Mathew were seated, there was a very awkward silence. Finally a brown haired young man spoke up.

"Ve~ you're a very pretty girl Katie!" he smiled.

"Thank you very much sir," Katie blushed, noting the Italian accent.

The young Italian man looked confused. He turned to the blond sitting next to him.

"Ludwig, why did the pretty girl call me sir?" he asked.

"Because she has manners, which may be a foreign concept to you, Feliciano," the man replied in a German accent.

"Hai, politeness is a very admirable feature in someone so young," a small Japanese man said, bowing towards her.

"Sir really isn't necessary with us Katie," Alfred smiled.

"Alfred, are you going to introduce us or just sit there being a twit?" the British man snapped.

Alfred smiled at the British man and childishly stuck out his tongue.

"I was getting to that. Okay everyone, this is Katie Johnson. Katie Johnson, this is everyone," Alfred said as if that was all the information needed.

"Bloody idiot, you can't do anything right," The British man lectured.

Alfred pouted, "If you don't like the way I introduce you then do it yourself."

"With pleasure. It's very nice to meet you Miss Johnson, my name is Arthur Kirkland," said the Brit, looking to the man next to him.

A feminine looking Asian man with a pony tail smiled at her.

"My name is Yao Wang, aru," he said with a Chinese dialect.

The next man was a fair headed Russian with a creepy smile who introduced himself as Ivan Braginski. Next to him was the blond German from earlier who said he was Ludwig Beilschmidt. The Italian boy who had complimented her smiled and cheerfully announced he was Feliciano Vargas. Next was a Japanese man who introduced himself as Kiku Honda. The last man was French and had long wavy blond hair, and reached across the table to bring her hand to his lips.

"Bonjour, my sweet lady. My name is Francis Bonnefoy. C'est un honneur de rencontrer un ange assez, **(****It is an honor to meet such a pretty angel)** " Francis said kissing her hand.

Katie blushed, not used to all of the attention. She gave Francis a sweet, shy smile.

"Vous me flattez, monsieur. Vous avez tous été très gentils, **(****You flatter me, sir. You have all been very nice)** " Katie replied.

The group looked at her in surprise. Mathew raised an eyebrow at her.

"Vous parlez français **(You speak french)**?" He asked her.

"Oui, c'est un de mes préférés langues, **(****Yes, this is one of my favorite languages)**" she replied cheerfully.

Both Francis and Mathew smiled at her. A waiter came by and handed everyone their menus. Katie took one look at the prices and her eyes bulged. This restaurant was incredibly expensive. While everyone began to chit chat, Katie tugged on Alfred's sleeve.

"Alfred," she whispered. "This is so expensive! I don't want to inconvenience you anymore than I have already."

"Katie, don't worry about it. Plus, you should really eat. Feli recommended this restaurant, and he's usually good when it comes to food," Alfred assured her.

"Si, Katie! The pasta here is really good! Do you like pasta?" Feliciano asked.

"Uh-huh! Italian food is my favorite!"

"Mine too!" he exclaimed.

They spent the next few minutes discussing the menu and their favorite things on it. By the time the waiter came by, Katie had selected the Fettuccini Alfredo. Until the food arrived Katie mainly talked to Mathew, Alfred and Feliciano, but she also chatted with the other men. Katie was becoming more and more comfortable with herself around the men, and they seemed to be warming up to her. She was beginning to forget about how the night began. The food arrived and Katie's mouth watered. The food looked amazing.

"Ve~ try the pasta Katie!" Feliciano encouraged.

The other men looked on curiously as she took her fist bite. Her eyes lit up, and she immediately took another bite. Alfred laughed.

"So I take it you like it?" Alfred asked her.

Katie blushed and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

"It's delicious," she said quietly. "It's the first hot meal I've had in a while."

Katie continued to eat, missing the pitying looks that everyone was sending her. Alfred especially looked sad, and a little guilty. The group continued to eat and Yao looked at Katie curiously.

"Miss Johnson, if you could do anything, what would it be?" Yao asked her.

"Oh, it's silly, and will probably never happen," Katie admitted.

"We will decide what is silly or not, da?" Ivan said with a slightly creepy smile.

Katie fiddled with a napkin, embarrassed by the attention.

"Well, I always wanted to be a historian. History is my favorite thing to study. I want to educate people about our amazing history so we can learn from it," she explained with a smile.

"That is a very admirable goal Katie-san," Kiku complimented.

"Thank you. You know, it's funny," she said with a laugh.

"What's that Katie?" Alfred asked.

"It's just that you all are from the countries that made up the Allies and Axis Powers during World War II," she explained.

Everyone at the table got very quiet. Katie looked around confused. She turned to Alfred, worried she had offended them.

"I'm sorry, have I said something wrong?" Katie asked.

He smiled and patted her hand.

"Don't worry about it dudette! Just enjoy the rest of the night," he assured her.

Katie nodded hesitantly and continued to eat. Chatter started up again Katie pushed the strange reaction to the back of her mind.

* * *

"I hope to see you again soon Katie! If you are ever in Italy come find me!" Feliciano exclaimed.

Dinner had finished and everybody was standing at the front doors, waiting for their cars, and saying goodbye.

"You won't forget me, will you Bella?" Feliciano asked.

"Of course not Feli!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yay!" Feliciano exclaimed as he pulled Katie in for a hug.

Katie was surprised at the strength of the small man and looked to Ludwig for help. Sighing, he pulled Feliciano off her and held out his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Katie. I hope we will see each other again," he said with a formal tone.

Katie grasped his hand and shook it firmly.

"So do I Ludwig," she said with a smile.

A small smile graced his lips as his and Feliciano's car arrived. With a final enthusiastic wave from Feliciano, they drove off into the night. Kiku walked up to her next and gave a deep bow.

"It was an honor to be in the presence as one as great as you Katie-san," he said. "Arigato."

"Arigato Kiku," she said, mimicking his bow.

Kiku smiled and got into his car and drove off. Ivan moved forward next. He rummaged through his coat for a moment before pulling out a magnificent sunflower. He handed her and gave her a sweet/creepy smile.

"I hope to see you again little sunflower, da?" he said.

"Thank you Ivan, it's very beautiful. I hope to see you again too," Katie said.

Ivan ruffled her hair and walked off. Yao hugged her next, proclaiming how cute she was and how he would miss her. He presented her with a little plush panda.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Something to remember me by, aru," he replied.

After Yao left, Arthur pulled Alfred to the side and they started having a quiet conversation. Katie tried to listen in but Francis and Mathew stepped in front of her. Francis kissed both her cheeks.

"Ce fut un plaisir de rencontrer une si belle fleur **(****It was a pleasure to meet such a beautiful flower)**," Francis complimented her.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci, **(****I**** do not know what to say, thank you)**" Katie stuttered.

"Katie, I really wish you the best of luck," Mathew said in his quiet voice.

"Thank you Mathew," Katie said, and threw her arms around Mathew.

Besides Alfred, Mathew really was her favorite of the men she had met. He was sweet, quiet and Katie felt he was underappreciated. Mathew blushed and hesitantly hugged her back. Francis chuckled and put his hand on Mathew's shoulder.

"We should be going, fils, **(Son)**" Francis said.

Mathew nodded and followed Francis to their car. Just before Francis got in the car, Katie called out to Francis.

"Wait, Francis! Why did you call Mathew your son?" she asked.

Francis gave her a wink and got into the car. Katie stood there confused. Francis didn't look that much older than Mathew, so why did he call Mathew his son? Katie shook her head, dismissing it as a strange nickname.

A throat cleared and Katie whipped around to see Arthur and Alfred looking at her. Arthur reached out and gently took her hand. He placed a soft kiss on it and again, Katie blushed profusely. Alfred laughed at her.

"Katie, if you blush anymore tonight, your face is going to stay red permanently," he joked.

This of course caused Katie to blush more, which in turned caused Alfred to laugh and Arthur to chuckle.

"You are an exceptional young woman, Miss Johnson. You've proved me wrong, and I'm glad you did. Alfred, take care of her," Arthur said.

The Briton gave a final wave of farewell and left Alfred and Katie standing alone. The valet arrived with Alfred's car and they drove away. Alfred glanced at Katie while he drove.

"Did you have fun Katie?" he asked.

"Oh Alfred, that was one of the best nights ever!" Katie grinned.

Alfred smiled and continued to drive. Katie sighed contently. This was not at all how she pictured her night going, but she preferred this outcome. She trusted Alfred F. Jones would take care of her, though she didn't know why. Suddenly, a thought hit Katie. She frowned and glanced at Alfred.

"Alfred, I only told you my first name. But when you introduced me to your friends, you knew my full name. How did you do that?" Katie asked.

Alfred sighed, "I suppose now is a good a time as any."

Alfred pulled the car over and cut the engine. He looked over at Katie.

"Katie, do you remember when you said me and my friends were from the countries that represented the Allies and Axis Powers?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied cautiously and slowly.

"Well, you were right, in more ways than you think," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Me and my friends, well, we represent countries. We are the personification of our countries in human form. As long as our country goes on we will live," he explained watching her for a reaction. Katie blinked.

"So, that means that you're-" she started.

"The United States of America," Alfred finished. "Feliciano is North Italy, Ludwig is Germany, Kiku is Japan, Yao is China, Ivan is Russia, Francis is France and Arthur is England."

"What about Mathew?" Katie asked dazedly.

"Hm? Oh, right, Mattie. He's Canada," Alfred said.

That's when Katie Johnson passed out.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? I will either update tommorow or Tuesday...**

**Adios my lovelies! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I have half of one of my term papers typed. So I'm not totally putting it off, right? Well, we've again reached the bit where I respond to reveiws...**

**JustMakeLeftTurns: I know! They're my favorite... That's okay, if I don't consume at least 3 cups of sugar a day... The results aren't pretty...:)**

**Michigan: Alfred says to tell you, "The hero can do anything!" ... Now he won't stop eating my food... -_-**

**animeduchess14: Thank you! I thought the french coupled with the love of History, would show them how bright she was... (Also it sounds really pretty :))**

**And again, I will now respond to all the favorites and follower alerts...**

**Thank you! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! Although, I would feel warmer anf fuzzyer if you gave me some feedback... *wink wink***

**Well, I hope you enjoy! Btw, read the AN in the bottom for important news...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie groaned. She felt groggy and disoriented. She was also very sleepy. Sunlight streamed in through the window and Katie rolled away from it in bed and snuggled deeper into the covers. Wait, bed? Katie bolted upright and looked at her surroundings. She was in nice hotel room and a queen sized bed. By the looks of the door in the wall across from her, it was a joint room.

"Hello?" Katie called out. "Is anyone there?"

The door to the joint room opened and Alfred walked in with a burger in his mouth, a drink tray with two drinks in one hand, and a large bag from McDonalds in the other.

"Goosh! Yourf awate!" Alfred said with a mouth full of burger.

"What?" Katie asked.

Alfred placed the food on the table and chewed the burger in his mouth.

"I said good! You're awake," he smiled. "Hungry?"

Katie nodded and sat up in bed as Alfred handed her another burger, fries, and a coke. She looked at the food curiously.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Around 9:30 in the morning," Alfred explained. "They usually give me what I want no matter what time it is."

Katie nodded and took a bite of her fry.

"So, what happened, exactly?" she asked warily.

"Well, after you passed out, I kinda panicked a little. So I called Mattie and he told me that you were probably just surprised and needed rest. So me being the awesome hero that I am, I rented out a double hotel room. Then I realized a hero has to eat and his damsel in distress would probably be hungry as well so I ran over to Mickey D's and got some grub. Then I got back to the hotel and got in the elevator and took it to our floor. Then I walked to my room and unlocked the door. Then I heard you call out if anyone was there, so I walked through the adjoining door and said good, you're awake. Then you couldn't understand me so-"

"Yes Alfred! I was there for that part," Katie exclaimed, feeling the need to interrupt his enthusiastic speech.

"Ah, right. Sorry about that," he grinned sheepishly.

They ate for a few more moments in awkward silence, Alfred pulling up a chair beside her bed. Finally, Katie looked at him.

"So, you're a country," she stated.

"Ha, yeah, I'm a country," he said.

"That's how you know my last name then? Because I'm a citizen of America, and you're America?" she asked.

"Yep! I don't know everything about everyone at one time, but when I concentrate on one of my citizens, I can see everything, name, age, job, and rarely emotions," he explained.

Katie took another bite of her burger, contemplating this. There was one question one her mind that she had been dying to ask since she had gotten in his car.

"Why me?" she asked simply.

Alfred smiled sadly and held one of her hands.

"Katie, there are a lot of people suffering around the world, and in this country. There is corruption, war, poverty and sickness. When I saw you standing on that street corner, pure and innocent, I felt what you felt. I felt the terror, desperation, anger, and despair. There are a lot of my people suffering that I can't always help, but when I saw you there, I thought, 'I'll be damned if I let that happen to her.' You needed a hero Katie, and as your county, saving you was the very least I could do," Alfred explained sadly.

Katie had tears in her eyes by the time he was done. She felt so loved that it was overwhelming. An immense wave of gratitude washed over her and she threw her arms around her country's neck, weeping into his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Alfred. Thank you, thank you, thank you," she sobbed.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and shushed her. They stayed like that until Katie sobbing had subsided, and she was releasing shaking deep breaths, calming herself down. Alfred smiled at her.

"How would you like a job Katie?" he asked.

"What kind of a job?" she sniffled.

Alfred grinned at her.

* * *

Katie knocked on her boss's door.

"Come in!" came the muffled reply inside.

Katie entered the office and walked up to Alfred who was sitting as his desk, feet propped up, fiddling with a Rubik's Cube. Katie sighed and placed several folders on his desk.

"The president called. He wanted to thank you personally for sending his daughter a birthday present. You have a meeting with Arthur to go over country relations. Ivan is very angry that you called him a 'Commie Bastard' and wishes you would face him in a fight. I need your signature on two bills, and your brother wants to know if you're still on for lunch," she explained.

Alfred sat fiddling with his toy in intense concentration and didn't give her a single sign that he had heard anything she just said. Sighing, Katie scooped up one of the folders and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for Katie?" Alfred complained, rubbing his head.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Katie asked, tapping her foot, arms crossed.

"Sasha's birthday present, Limey meeting, pissed Commie, bills and lunch with Mattie," Alfred said with a wave of his hand.

Katie smiled at her country's antics, and pointed to the places he needed to sign.

"Tell the president it was no problem, tell Arthur to chill out 'cause I didn't forget, tell Ivan to learn to take a joke, and tell Mattie that we are still on for lunch," he told her.

"Why is it I can never get you to be professional without some sort of violence being involved?" Katie asked.

"I can be professional by myself!" he exclaimed.

"Not in the three years I've known you," Katie said.

"Why did I have to choose such an uptight secretary?" Alfred grumbled.

"Several reasons. One, you have never been so organized and don't try to deny it because the president told me. Two, I am not uptight all the time, if you remember last week; we dyed Gilbert's hair pink while he was sleeping. And three, you love me idiot," she replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Like the annoying little sister I never wanted," Alfred joked.

Katie playfully punched him in the arm and gathered the signed paperwork. Before she left the office, Katie turned around.

"Remember, meeting with Arthur, then lunch with Mathew," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred said.

Katie smiled walked out of the office. When she first started out as personal secretary to the United States of America, she had been overwhelmed by the craziness of her day. Now she welcomed it. She had built relationships with many of the other countries but still held the strongest bond with Alfred.

She was 19 years old now, and had changed drastically from the scared sixteen years old on the street corner; to the strong young woman she was now. As Alfred's secretary she had travelled to fifty countries so far, and would most likely travel to more. She was taking online classes to get her degree in history and teaching. The other countries were very helpful when she struggled with something historical. They were more than happy to recount their 'glory days' to her, and she was more than happy to listen.

Katie walked over to her desk and took a seat. Her desk itself was very organized, but it was very crowded. Pictures of her and Alfred, her and other countries, Birthday cards, and a small map of the word with checkmarks through the counties she had visited. Katie loved her job and loved the people she worked for. It had taken Katie a while to see her own self-worth and potential. Thanks to Alfred, she could finally love herself. She just needed a little help getting there.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash

"Katie!" Alfred called from his office. "Will you come here? I may or may not have thrown my Rubik's Cube through a window.

Katie smiled. Sometimes we all need a little help.

* * *

**Yay! That was fun wasn't it? I hope so... **

**I have an epilogue in mind, but I will only write it if you want me to! Or not, I may just do it anyways... Either way, tell me if you want an epilogue or not :)**

**Thank you so so so so much for reading!**

**Have a good day! :D**


	4. Epilogue

**Hey guys you guys asked, so I answered. Here is the epilogue! I'm sorry it took so long, but I got in a car crash and have been dealing with that for the last few days... Again sorry! Now to respond to the reveiws:**

**JustMakeLeftTurns: Thank you! I agree, he didn't become a superpower by being an idiot :)**

**Black wolf White wolf77: Thanks! It likes you too! :)**

**StorfenglegurStelpa21: Thanks! Since the world will be bettered, her you go!**

**Aerodiety: Thanks! Yeah, country/human interactions are my favorites... :)**

**And to all the favorites and followers: **

**Thank you so much! This is the last chapter so tell me what you thought! :D**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

"She doesn't have much time left now."

Katie cracked open one of her eyes. Her doctor was talking to Alfred. Alfred's shoulders were hunched and his back was to her. The doctor noticed her awareness.

"Ah, Mrs. Lynwood, how are you feeling?" he asked, alerting Alfred of her consciousness.

"I'm very comfortable doctor, and very tired," she smiled softly.

The doctor nodded his head and looked to Alfred.

"I'll take my leave then," he said backing out of the room.

Alfred sat by Katie's bed and placed his hand on her left one. Katie glanced down to look at their hands. His was young, large and smooth. Hers were old, small and wrinkled, with a diamond studded wedding band on her ring finger.

She met her husband Seth when she was 27. He was an intern working at the white house and she met him thanks so Alfred.

_Flashback _

_Katie walked along the halls of the white house. In her hands she carried a large stack of papers and folders she was taking to Alfred and his meeting with the cabinet. She was walking so quickly, that she wasn't paying attention. Before she knew it, she had smacked into something solid and fell backwards, papers flying. _

"_Damn," she swore softly when she saw the mess. _

"_I am so sorry Miss!" a voice exclaimed. _

_Katie looked up to see a man around her age sitting on the floor like her. He had short brown hair, warm chocolate eyes, and a strong build. _

"_No, it's my fault" she explained with a sigh, getting to her knees, picking up the papers. _

"_Here let me help," he offered. "Where were you going anyways?" _

"_I have to take these papers to A- Mr. Jones," she said, remembering to not call Alfred by his first name on these trips. _

_The man smiled at her. _

"_Oh, Mr. Jones is great! He always says hi when he goes to see my boss," he explained. _

_They finished the papers and he helped her up. _

"_Who's your boss?" Katie asked. _

"_The president," he explained with a lopsided grin. _

"_Impressive," Katie said. "Where did you go to school?" _

"_Yale," he answered. "I'm just an intern though, what about you?"_

"_I took online classes and got my doctorate in History," she explained. _

"_Impressive," he said with a laugh. "But I was asking you what your job here was?"_

_Katie blushed, "I'm Mr. Jones's secretary."_

_The man smiled and held out his hand. _

"_Seth Lynwood, pleased to meet you," _

"_Katie Johnson, likewise," she replied. _

_They chatted for a bit more, and Katie found herself warming up to Seth. At one point he tilted his head to the side and smiled. _

"_Do you want to get a coffee or something?" he asked. _

_Balancing the papers, Katie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled. _

"_Yeah, that sounds fun," she replied. _

_They continued to talk with each other, smiling and laughing. Unbeknownst to the pair Alfred, who had went looking for Katie, smiled and turned and walked the other direction. _

_End Flashback. _

They had gotten married a year later. On her wedding day, Alfred had been the one to give her away. Although they never had any children, they enjoyed 52 years of a happy marriage. He left her ten years ago. To cancer. Katie closed her eyes, reflecting on her life.

"Katie," a voice said.

She opened her eyes.

_That's right, Alfred here_, Katie thought.

Alfred was looking at her worriedly. He had hardly left her side since she had gotten sick. Other countries had come to visit her in the last few weeks, flying from their homes to see her. It had been hard saying goodbye to each of them. She knew she probably would never see them again. Saying goodbye to Mathew and Feliciano had been the hardest. The Italian man had sobbed loudly, begging her not to go, and the Canadian had sat by her bed, tears silently streaming down his face. Every one of them had patted Alfred's back or nodded reassuringly before leaving.

"Hello, Alfred."

"Hey Katie, who you doing?" Alfred asked. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Just sit with me Alfred."

Alfred nodded and stayed seated, running his thumb in slow circles on the back of her hand. Katie smiled at him.

"We've had 64 years of this Alfred, it was a good run," she assured him. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Hey, you're not gonna die," Alfred said softly.

She gave him a pointed look.

"You're my country Alfred, I know you can feel it," she lightly scolded.

"But I don't want you to," the superpower said, lip trembling.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm an old woman Alfred. Now I can finally get some well-deserved rest and see Seth again," she said.

Alfred nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Katie Johnson, you are my hero," he said.

"I love you too Alfred," Katie said.

Her eyes began to get very heavy. The warmth of her bed cradled her, pulling her into sleep.

"Goodbye, Alfred," Katie said for the last time.

She closed her eyes and with a smile on her face, let the darkness envelop her. Alfred held her hand the whole time, tears falling from his eyes.

Katie Johnson died on a Friday, happy.

* * *

**I cried writing that... T-T**

**I hoped you enjoyed going on this adventure my readers! Feel free to check out my other works! I only have one other Hetalia story but still :3**

**Let me know what you thought and thanks for being awesome! **

**Hasta La Pasta!**


End file.
